Enter the Higher Powers Son Gohan!
by Gohanforever
Summary: Just how would things work out if our youngest Ascended Super Saiyan had decided to save his father? What if...Gohan sacrificed himself to save one small planet? And what's this about not coming back to life? Just how would things go if Gohan and Goku had swapped places.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Gohan. My son. Tell your mother that I am sorry. Tell her I had to do this."

How could this happen? Why? Why was he so arrogant? Why did he not kill Cell? Why did he let his power go to his head?

He saw his dad's mouth move. His fingers were going to his forehead. Gohan recognized the move. Instant Transmission. A technique that transports you to someone as fast as light. No, his father was doing something…no…his daddy is going to sacrifice himself for his cursed mistake.

No, he couldn't let that happen. Gohan won't let that happen. He had run away for so many times. His friends and father have constantly sacrificed themselves to save him from danger. This time Gohan would do it.

Before he even knew it Goku was knocked out by Gohan. He smashed to the ground and was thrown back to his friends who looked in shock at Gohan. "Get away from here!" Gohan yelled. He looked at Piccolo. He then whispered "Goodbye." His friend, no best friend heard him. Piccolo shook his head, but Gohan had already turned to the abomination known as Cell. It was but another thirty seconds before it would explode.

His friends flew away, his father with them. All of them looked in shock…that included Vegeta when he saw that Gohan started to glow brightly. The Prince suddenly felt his heart clench as he saw Gohan had tears on his face. _'He knows he will not survive.'_ As all of his friends looked on they saw a thin outline of a circle appear around Gohan and the big bloated second form of Cell.

Mr. Satan and his Crew ran as far away as possible…these freaks were definantly not humans. Two of them appeared and took him into the air. Then the desert rumbled. Mountains started to crumble into dust and tremors raced through the Earth. Gohan's aura sparked and thin pieces of golden dust started to rise from his body.

To everyone outside who could feel energy they felt Gohan's power increase more and more. "Gohan…" Trunks said. They suddenly knew what he was going through. Ten seconds. Gohan's body started to produce more than just dust. Blood started to spill out of his nose.

"NO!" Cell yelled as he knew that even this energy would destroy him. He couldn't die. NOT YET!

Five seconds. The outline became stronger as Gohan pumped more power into the Shield. He felt more of his body bleed. Two Seconds. He knew this was it. Today, he would die. Today Son Gohan would finally meet death to the face. Today he would be the one to save his father. And he would die knowing he had corrected his cursed mistake.

One Second…

"Mom, Krillin, Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta… I do this for you. And yes, especially for you…Father!" And with that Gohan let out a roar. The energy that was pent up inside of him was released. It strained violently at the shield. For a second everyone thought it would explode, but it didn't. The energy ate both Gohan and Cell's flesh. Cell didn't even explode. His body's energy was being neutralised by Gohan's own.

Cell disintegrated to the last molecule. And when that last molecule disappeared…the shield around Gohan broke and the energy expanded. Everyone watched in shock as the explosion tore through the desert. The Cell arena was now nothing but a hole…if the energy subsided.

Everyone felt their hearts clench as they felt Gohan's energy wane. Again the energy around him seemed to expand twice as much. Krillin and Piccolo whispered "Gohan." Then suddenly they realized it…the fact that Gohan was…going to die. "GOHAN!" They yelled.

As if things couldn't get worse, Goku woke up. He felt his son's energy falter and disappear. And he knew…he knew what happened.

"GOHAN!" Goku yelled.

 ** _And so one of the greatest heroes of the universe sacrificed himself to protect his family and his friends. He was the best son one could ask for, the best friend and the one everyone seemed to love and found a spot for…even Vegeta. Here son Gohan dies…a proud Super Saiyan that had given a life so that the Earth could see the sun rise once more._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It hurt.

"Why does it hurt?" He thought. It felt like the virus all over again. What was this feeling…it can't be?! It was guilt…but for what? He opened his eyes and Goku knew. At first he believed it was a cruel illusion that Cell created, but his body knew otherwise.

He could feel the heat from the dome of energy. The energy that was powered from Ki, Ki that felt and could only be produced by a simple living thing. Yet that Ki felt familiar. No! It couldn't be! It was his son's! He looked in shock as he saw the dome grow bigger.

"GOHAAAAAAAAN!" Goku yelled. He wasn't even trying to stop himself…he couldn't think…he couldn't breath. "GOKU!" A voice. Huh? It was Krillin. He was pulling Goku back…doesn't he realize that Gohan is going to die?!

"GOKU!" He heard again as he struggled against the grip. He was a Super Saiyan and far superior to Krillin so he got out easily, but was stopped by Vegeta. "Kakarot!" Vegeta said. His eyes bored into Goku's own and for a second Goku saw sadness and pride. He yelled "Vegeta, let me through please!" Vegeta hmphed and punched him in the gut.

Satisfied when the younger Saiyan fell to the ground he turned around. "Don't let Gohan's sacrifice be in vain." He said. Goku flew up and was about to punch Vegeta and get to his son when he and the others felt it. Cell's energy was disappearing.

And…

And so was Gohan's. Then they felt his energy wane more and more. The raging inferno of energy grew bigger and bigger. "HOLY SHIT!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS!?" Mr. Satan yelled. There was no way he could beat this people!

For a second there, everyone even Mr. Satan and his crew, suddenly felt a last burst of power. They turned their heads and looked at the dome of energy. It was becoming less and less bright…but the result was the same and would earn a piece of everyone's heart that die. They saw a shining star right in the center of the flame's. Goku's eyes watered when he realized it was his son.

And he was smiling. His son was smiling to the very end! Smiling, because he had sacrificed himself. It was then that he saw his Gohan open his mouth to end it all. And end it he did… The very second his mouth opened the raging fires of the inferno roared back to life. It grew even brighter than before. And in that second Goku knew it was over!

"RUAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Gohan's voice shattered his thoughts and he looked in horror as the dome exploded and left a mark upon mother Nature. So great it was, he wasn't even sure if the Dragon Balls could restore it. It was so big. Then the inevitable happened. Gohan disappeared in a flash of light, fire and Ki.

Then it was over. The dome disappeared, leaving another hole into everyone's heart. They flew towards the crater the moment it was safe. And they arrived just in time to find yet another shocking discover. Floating in mid air…was Gohan's body. Goku inched forward, but stepped back when Gohan turned grey. Goku ignored what he felt and ran towards the statue, hoping badly that Gohan was still alive. His hopes were dashed yet again as he saw his son's expression on the statue…

A strained smiled. It was a smile that told him everything. And then it fell…it fell and broke. The wind took the dust and scattered it into the air itself. And for the first time since Vegeta, Piccolo and Trunks had known or seen him…Goku cried. He cried for his son…for his wife…and for his son again. He took hold of the dust that once held together the fragments of his son's body. He cradled it softly as if wishing it would reform into his beloved son…but he knew better.

Krillin went to console his friend and so did Yamcha, Tien and Trunks. Vegeta and Piccolo just stood out of reach…not knowing what to do. They heard it too late.

"UGH!" Vegeta and Goku turned their heads as they sensed Trunk's Ki wane. They looked in shock as he fell. "HAHAHA! So who did I get this time?! O, it's Trunks!" No it can't be. It's got to be a joke, right!?

It wasn't. Cell…was alive. He had come back from the dead. And he had taken Gohan and Trunks with Him. Cell smirked. "You're probably wondering how on Earth I came back!? It's all part of my design!" He bragged, not caring at how Goku or Vegeta was shaking in anger.

"As long as one cell of me survives, I can regenerate from that. And not only that…but I AM IN MY PERFECT FORM!" He yelled. "Your brat was powerful Goku, too powerful. It's a good thing your son as well as Vegeta's died. At least…when all of this is over I'll make sure that this planet meets its impending doom!"

Goku looked at the ashes of his once mighty son…and he growled. Vegeta looked at his son…and he shuddered and twitched in anger. Cell smirked…it was time to finish this. That smirked turned into shock when the Earth rumbled as Goku and Vegeta SCREAMED in anger "CEEEEELLLL! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY SON!" And in that second everyone looked in awe at both Goku and Vegeta…

Ascended Super Saiyans. Powerful and unmovable. Cell laughed "It won't matter." He said. _'Darn. They transformed into the brat's form. No matter!'_ He smirked, but that was pushed aside as both Goku and Vegeta both stood in recognized stances…stances that Cell knew all to well. His eyes widened as he saw a purple and blue blast appear from Vegeta's hands and a blue and white blast from Goku's. They shot it forward just as Cell did the same as them, only his was blue and yellow.

He wasn't prepared when the two blasts combined and formed one bigger blast. Cell smirked as it hit and created a big crater, not as big as Gohan's explosion, but big enough to make the Earth tremble. This time…Cell wasn't going to play around as he unleashed his full potential.

Goku and Vegeta coiled back in shock. They still strained against it…Cell had to pay. Yet the blast was moving closer to them.

And closer…

And closer…

AND CLOSER!

"YES! THIS IS THE END OF THE EARTH YOU FREAKS! I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY YOUR TIME IN HELL!" And with that Cell pushed in all his power. Goku fell to his knees and Vegeta strained. They couldn't hold on. They just couldn't. They had to let g….

 _'This is the mighty Prince Vegeta and the Earths Hero? Hm, not the heroes I know.'_ A voice said. "Gohan!?" Vegeta and Goku yelled in surprise. _'Yeah, I'm here with King Kai…but that's not important you've got to give it your all Father. You too Vegeta!'_

"But How!? He defeated you and you were on a far higher level than both of us were!" Vegeta yelled. "What are you mumbling about!" Cell yelled… "Chanting a little prayer before you join you die!?" He increased his power.

 _'Forget about the Earth you two… We can fix it with the Dragon Balls.!"_ Gohan yelled. _'Let it out you two…YOU HEAR ME!? LET IT OUT!?"_ Both Goku and Vegeta unleashed more power. It nearly toppled Cell's own. "NO! NOT AGAIN!" Cell yelled. He pushed in more power.

From Otherworld Gohan panicked "No what King Kai!?" He asked the blue deity. The god of the north galaxy sighed and said "There is a technique I know of…but It'll take one minute. I don't know how long it will take for Cell to overpower both your father and Vegeta, but if it works, you'll be able to go to Earth and have enough Ki for just a minute."

"Do it!" Gohan yelled. He suddenly sensed his father starting to give up. _'Don't give up father! You can do this!'_ He yelled telepathically. He smiled as he saw his father perk up and go at it again.

50 seconds. Now Krillin, Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha were blasting Cell from the back. He hoped they would make it.

30 Seconds. _'Don't give in Vegeta…SHOW HIM THE POWER OF THE SAIYAN OF PLANET VEGETA! MAKE HIM SUFFER FOR WHAT HE DID TO YOUR SON!'_ Gohan yelled as Vegeta gave in to his anger.

Ten seconds. Goku cringed and he felt more energy being drained. Vegeta too. They struggled to hold on.

Five seconds. The ground started shaking as Cell Started to win and overpower them. _'I'm sorry Gohan…I can't hold on any longer!'_ Vegeta said _'Where the Hell is your Pride VEGETA!? SHOW ME THE TRUE POWER OF A SAIYAN WARRIER!'_

One Second. Pieces of dust rose and the ground cracked. Lightning struck the surface and small static bolts spun off of Goku, Vegeta and Cell's ball of energy. At that moment Cell yelled and finally relinquished the fighters on the back. "AAARGH You have no chance…YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!" They all fell away. Goku and Vegeta tried to push in more energy, but both were failing miserably. "SAY GOODBYE!" Cell yelled and pushed in his final energy. The ball was too big and started to push both Saiyan's away.

"NOOO!" They yelled and tried to push more, but it was useless!

And then the sky turned blue. Both Goku and Vegeta looked net to them and saw Gohan in all of his Ascended Super Saiyan glory. He was behind Cell and he shot a minuscule Kamehameha at him. It stunned him, but that was Goku and Vegeta needed before they heard _'NOW'S YOUR CHAAAAAAANCE!"_

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two Saiyan's yelled as they finally expelled all their energy into the blast. It was so quick they didn't notice Gohan disappear or Cell being destroyed even to the last CELL. Not molecule or body. CELL. When they felt his energy vanish they finally let go and fell to the ground. They transformed back to normal.

"They did it…" The others realized "We're safe." Krillin and Piccolo said "Yeah looks like it buddy." Tien said.

And the shock of the day came…when they heard both Goku and Vegeta laugh. "We…We did it Kakarot. We avenged our sons." Goku smiled as he knew that Gohan had been avenged. "Yeah…yeah we did." He laughed.

 ** _And so the menace known as Cell had been destroyed. The Earth will rise and see the sunrise again once more. It has only it's heroes to thank. Especially Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo and Krillin. But most of all Goku and Vegeta who had risked their lives to save the Earth…and let's not forget Gohan…your presence on Earth will be missed. Farewell Son Gohan, may you have a safe journey ahead._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

It was over…it was done.

Finished…

 _'Now what?'_ Goku thought. He still had a hole in his heart. That hole that was Gohan's. Suddenly a thought struck him. How the HELL was he going to explain this to Chichi!? "Keep calm Goku, were almost at Dende's." He heard Piccolo say. He opened his eyes and saw Piccolo holding him. Next to him Krillin was holding Android 18, who was also unconscious. How Krillin managed to save her was beyond Goku.

He saw the body of Trunks in Yamcha's hands and he saw Tien carrying Vegeta. Goku felt a bit of his energy return, enough for a quick instant transmission. "Piccolo grab hold of the others." Piccolo grunted, but he did as asked. Goku noticed Piccolo staring at him, but that wasn't what hurt him…it was the hate in his eyes, but for what?

When they all touched each other they quickly vanished to where Goku felt Dende. They reappeared and Dende ran to them with Mr. Popo in the background. No words were spoken as he healed them. "Thanks Dende!" Goku said. Dende smiled bitterly "Yes, it's just a shame that Gohan isn't here." Goku sighed, yes they had won, but it was at the cost of his son's life.

Why didn't Gohan accept his sacrifice? What had snapped in his mind? What made him stop Goku from dying and going to Otherworld…THAT'S IT! Gohan didn't want him to die… Darn! He pushed that thought out of his head. Suddenly another thought struck him. He could still bring Gohan back to life with the Dragon Balls. He told this to his friends and everyone, even Piccolo seemed to ease up.

They gathered the balls quickly. Goku looked at the others when it was placed and yelled… "RISE ETERNAL DRAGON! GRANT MY WISH!" The sky darkened and the dragon in all it's glory appeared. No matter how many times Goku saw it, he was still amazed at how magical and powerful the dragon was.

"WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT? SPEAK YOUR WISH SO THAT I MAY RETURN TO MY ETERNAL SLUMBER!" The dragon boomed. Goku nodded and spoke "Please bring back all the people that was killed by Cell."

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED!" The mighty dragon boomed. Goku smiled softly as he felt hundreds of little Ki's reappear. Even Trunk's appeared. Yet he couldn't find Gohan's. By the look of things Piccolo was thinking the same thing. His face was panicked. Goku gulped and voiced his concerns to Shenron. "Why isn't the one known as Gohan here?"

"O, HIM? THE ONE KNOWN AS GOHAN IS STILL DEAD, HE SACRIFICED HIMSELF, SO HE WAS NOT DIRECTLY KILLED BY CELL!" Goku smiled, there was still a chance "Please bring him back to life!" Goku wished, speaking all of the other warrior's thoughts. The dragon's eyes glowed and he sighed.

Suddenly Goku felt a chill run down his back as he heard Shenron speak. "YOUR WISH…CANNOT BE GRANTED!" All of the warriors, including Trunks, Piccolo and Goku gasped and yelled in surprise. "WHAT!?" Shenron sighed again as he heard Goku speak. "Why can't you bring him back to life?"

"HE HAS SACRIFICED HIMSELF TO SAVE THE EARTH. NORMALLY THIS WOULDN'T BE A PROBLEM, BUT THE WAY HE DIED IS CLASSIFIED AS A NORMAL DEATH. SUICIDE…YOUR SON COMITTED SUICIDE TO SAVE THE EARTH!"

Goku fell to the ground on his knees. He looked at the ground and clenched his hands as he realized something. For the first time since his grandpa died, someone died. It wasn't just someone he could live without, like Tien or Yamcha…no. It was his son, his own flesh and blood. The little boy that looked up to him. The little boy who he gave piggy back rides to. The little boy who saved the entire world at the tender age of nine. And how did this happen…it was all of his fault. If Goku hadn't sent him off into battle with Cell, Gohan could still have been here.

Krillin came next to Goku and patted his back and said "I'm sorry Goku…I'm so sorry." Goku looked at Krillin and said "Well we could always go to planet Namek and wish him back." Krillin smiled and said "That's a great idea…" Before they could say anything to the dragon a small voice appeared _'No don't do it, Porunga can't wish me back to life!'_ They all looked around, wondering where Gohan was. Only Goku and Vegeta knew what was going on.

 _'Listen Guys, as much as it hurts me or you…I'm dead…and there's no other way to bring me back to life.'_ Goku panicked and just said the first thing that came to his mind "ARG! I can't leave without you, Chichi will kill me!" Gohan laughed sadly _'Don't worry about her. I already spoke with her and she understands.'_ Goku smiled sadly "So what now?" Gohan then said _'Well father it seems I'm going to stay with King Kai for a while. It seems he wants to teach me some things that I can't be taught on Earth.'_

He was still sad and wanted to say something, but Gohan interrupted _'Listen there isn't much time left, poor King Kai is getting exhausted. I have one last thing to say to you all, Live on all of you. Become strong. Thank you for everything and…and don't regret my decision…'_ Here Gohan's voice took a sadder tone _'I'm sorry I couldn't see you grow old Father, I'm sorry I couldn't see you get a family Krillin, I'm so sorry for everything…and Piccolo, thanks for being my mentor._

 _Now I believe I have to say Goodbye. Goodbye, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Trunks, Father and Piccolo, may we meet sometime in the future.'_ At this Gohan's voice disappeared and the warriors took a moment to calm down. They looked at the Dragon. Goku excused himself, Vegeta too. They didn't say it, but the rest knew where they were going. Vegeta to Bulma's and Goku to Chichi.

Krillin looked at the Dragon and opened his mouth to speak his wish. It was however too late to hear his wish as Goku Instant Transmission away. When he returned home, he knocked on the door. Chichi opened and looked at him in the eye.

She smiled sadly and said "Welcome home Goku." He was amazed at how well she was handling this. He had to know if she was ok… "Chichi, are you ok?" She sighed "Yes Goku, I am. Gohan told me everything." She clutched her hand as she remembered…

 _'Please Gohan don't go!'_

 _'I'm sorry…I really am.'_

 _'But what are you going to do up there…'_

 _'Study…train…maybe study some more.'_

 _'Please don't go!'_

 _'Please just don't blame father for my cursed mistake. Let him explain everything to you and you will understand.'_

Goku smiled sadly as he retold the entire story to Chichi. At the end Chichi smiled and looked up at the sky. It was beginning to get darker. "I understand son. I really do." She said. Goku held her next to him and smiled. As if Gohan was still there, both Parents swore that a small star fazed into existence…and for the first time since Raditz appeared Chichi was happy.

* * *

When Gohan finished talking to everyone he sat down on the ground. King Kai watched as Gohan cried. And with every sob King Kai felt even more sorry for the kid. Huh, just a kid, made nine years old and already saved the universe more than once, now he was dead. Killed himself to save the world.

King Kai had always watched over Goku, but during the three years when Goku, Gohan and Piccolo trained together, he once saw Gohan's power fluctuate during a nightmare. He had only once felt that power in something…far more dangerous. This kind of hidden power Gohan had, surpassed even the Grand Kai's…and dare he even think it…Supreme Kai's power. It was borderline insane. He had to train the kid or all that potential would fade.

He saw Gohan was finishing up with crying. "Sorry King Kai, I didn't mean to cry." King Kai smiled softly. A thought struck him…no a horrible thought. "Gohan, you told me your Father was going to use instant transmission to take Cell somewhere…right?" Gohan nodded "Then that means he would take…no…" Gohan looked at King Kai "Dad would what?" He asked. "What was he thinking, the only place he would go is here…but why? Perhaps he just couldn't think of another planet…"

Gohan shrugged before a thought came to his mind. "Uhm, King Kai…before I left, I felt mother's Ki was different…why?" King Kai blushed. He turned around a said "Uhm…" Gohan stared at the god. "How do I put this Gohan, when a man and women love each other a lot they…"

"MOM'S PREGNANT?" Gohan yelled. Now he felt even worse. He left both his father and mother alone with a baby. King Kai smiled softly "Gohan, are you hungry?" He asked. This was the best way to get a Saiyan better from depression. Gohan shook his head, but his stomach disagreed. "Well, I guess I'll go get my Kitchen…" Gohan stopped King Kai by Saying "I don't want to destroy your entire pantry." King Kai really liked this Kid…and for once he would really not mind to feed a starving Saiyan.

"Come on Kid, let's get something to eat and then I'll train you how to use the Instant transmission." At this Gohan looked far more excited and jumped up…

"LET'S GET STARTED!"


End file.
